Fragile Dreams
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Natsume won't break down to anyone. But one person, who doesn't even have to try, can show him how easily he can break his own dreams. "You have to be more gentle or your only hurting yourself" She said smiling.
1. Divine Intervention

"Excuse me."

The students chattering continued, having the teachers words go unnoticed.

"EXCUSE ME."

Narumi-sensei tapped his fingers patiently on his desk, waiting for the room to be silent.

"PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled loudly. The students ran to their seats in a hurry, not wanting to get in trouble and their mouths all closed shut. Narumi smiled.

"As you may know, Class B is getting has a new student."

'Oooo's' and 'ahhs' erupted from the class, their attention now focused on the door.

"You may come in now," Narumi called. Quietly and softly, a blue-eyed school girl dazedly entered the room. Her sensei motioned to her with his hand to let her introduce herself.

"Ohahyao." She waved. The class echoed her greeting and a few erupted in giggles.

"Um..you can introduce yourself now.." Narumi said quietly. A small and cute 'oh' came as a reply and the girl tried again.

"My name is Rain Ureimeshi and I have an Alice. I hope we have lots of fun together." Rain bowed to her classmates, her long black hair flowing down with her. The whole class erupted in unison, all saying the same word:

"KAWAII!"

"Now, now class. We really should start our lesson…" A certain brown-pig tailed girl raised her hand high, almost falling out of her seat. Narumi smiled.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"What's you Alice?" She yelled eagerly. The class whispers were all agreeing and Rain smiled, putting her finger in front of her mouth as a sign of silence.

"It's a secret!" She replied with a wink. The class groaned and Mikan whispered quietly to her friends.

"You can take a seat next to Natsume-kun, Rain-chan." Rain nodded and all the girls glared as she walked to her respective seat.

When she finally sat down, Mikan, who was just 2 rows ahead of her, turned around and smiled at her. Her lips silently spoke a sentence that made Rain excited: We'll find out your Alice! Just you wait!

* * *

During the lesson, Rain took her notes and understood what her Sensei was explaining, but she felt uncomfortable. Natsume-kun had been staring intently at the side of her head, making things seem awkward. 'Why is he staring at me….?' She thought. He was really freaking her out. Slowly she put down her pencil and glanced over her shoulder. Piercing red eyes met her gentle sea blue. Rain's eye brow went up and she sweat-dropped.

"What are you looking at, huh?" He whispered, so the teacher couldn't hear. Rain continued to sweat-dropp.

"Your face. What else could I be looking at?" She countered. He seemed a bit shocked after her response, but all he did was turn back to his manga-book. Rain shook her head and tried not to fall asleep during the rest of Marui-sensei's lesson. 'This school seems to be out to get me….' Rain thought tiredly.

"That'll be all for today. Time for lunch and recess." Sensei announced. Rain sighed in relief and walked toward the door.

"Rain-chan! Would you like to have lunch with us?" A girl with pig-tails called. Rain smiled.

"No thanks. I'm going to eat under the maple tree today. Maybe next time."

Once Rain made it outside, She took a seat under the maple tree she had spotted earlier and checked out her bagged lunch. 'It's my first day and I don't have rabbits yet, so..peanut butter and jelly it is!' Rain smiled at her thought and chopped down on her apple. Examining the territory she chose for lunch, Rain concluded that she'd picked a good spot. The maple tree over looked a small pond or lake and the rest of the elementary school. Now she could more thoroughly observe the other students.

"Hey. You're the new girl right?" A voice said from above. Rain's first instinct was to yell out "God? Is that you?" But she knew better than to mess around at this school. So she looked up, only to notice the boy from class. 'What was his name again…? Oh, that's right. Natsume-kun.'

"I am." She replied nonchalantly. He was lounging in the maple tree, having gone un-seen by Rain for almost 10 minutes before he actually spoke up. 'This guy's a weirdo….' Rain thought silently.

"What's your Alice?" Not this question again. 'I already said it's a secret so…why isn't that enough for these people?'

"None of your business."

"Yes it is." Rain's eye twitched and she glared up at him.

"How so?"

"It's something I need to know. Look, if you don't tell me willingly, I'll make you tell me. By Force."

Rain smirked and Natsume smirked as well. 'She's given up…I win..' He thought. Rain looked into his eyes.

"How much force….?"

"UGH!"

* * *

"Hotaru?" Mikan called. Hotaru spun around to face her friend, as they walked to their usual eating place.

"Hm?"

"I still want to find out Rain-chan's Alice so….can we…?" Mikan's puppy-dogg eyes went unfazed by Hotaru. But non the less, Hotaru sighed.

"Don't get into any trouble. Baka." Mikan's eyes lit up and she took off to find Rain. She stopped in mid-run and did an anime fall. Mikan couldn't remember what tree Rain had said. '….Birch? No… Oak? Nah…'

"Rain-chan! RAIN-CHAN!" Mikan called out. 'I need to know what her Alice is! It's killing me!' She thought. Suddenly, students were running by Mikan in a hurry. All of them were screaming the small thing.

"Fire! There's a fire near the maple tree!"


	2. Wanted Alice

"MAPLE TREE?" Mikan yelled. 'Rain-chan's in trouble! I bet this is all Natsume's fault!' She thought angrily, taking off towards the flamed tree. A motor sounded next to her head, causing her to look. She smiled.

"Hotaru!"

"Get on. Baka…"

Mikan hopped onto the floating duck vehicle and they sped to Rain's location.

* * *

"You wanna go, pretty boy?" Rain challenged. Natsume's hands flared crimson with fire.

"Tell me!"

"No!" Rain yelled back. She ran from the maple tree, as not to catch fire, and stood outside his circle of flames. But the flames grew higher.

"Than I'll make you use it!" He yelled. Natsume threw one fireball after another, Rain running from all of them while screaming, "Holy Crap!"

"Rain-chan! Natsume stop!" A distant voice yelled. Rain turned mid-jog and tackled the voice. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Mikan!"

"Rain!" They exchanged a friendly hug and Rain pulled Mikan from going any closer to Natsume.

"I'M GOING TO USE MY ALICE NOW!" She yelled. The fires disappeared.

"Well?" Natsume countered. Rain raised her hand in the air and yelled a single word.

"STOP!" The kids froze in their spots, and the birds stopped flying. The clouds stopped moving and no one breathed, except Rain.

"Gees, what a scary boy!" She exclaimed. Rain made her way over to Natsume and tapped his nose, making him able to move with her.

"What the….?"

"I can control time. Happy now? Gees I never thought you'd go all psychopath on me back there!" Rain exaggerated. Natsume looked around some more.

"So time is stopped…?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow…." Rain watched in amusement as Natsume looked at everything in wonder. The fish that had been jumping in the pond, were now floating in mid-air, not able to finish their tricks.

"And you can do this whenever you want?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you stop me before?" Rain sighed at his lack of experience with time travel.

"If I had touched you, you would have found out. And if I had just walked back to the school and made time move again, you would've thought I was a teleport err" Rain explained. Natsume nodded and they made they're way back to the pond and sat down.

"So anything you touch right now will be able to move around with us?" He questioned. Rain smiled.

"Smart boy. You catch on fast." She complemented. He stood up and stared down at her.

"Your alice is stupid. Make time move again."

Rain's anime vein popped on her forehead.

"STOP!" She stopped time for a second 'time' and walked back into the school.

"Ass." She muttered.

"OK! GO!"

* * *

"Huh? Rain..?" Natsume muttered. He look around and everything was back to normal, except, Rain was gone. 'Oh..she must have stopped time again..' He realized.

"Che, Stupid girl."

"NATSUME!" Mikan tackled Natsume down to the ground, flailing like a hooked fish.

"No more fire! Don't hurt Rain-chan! Don't….Wait, where'd she go? Where are the flames..?" Mikan said confusedly. Natsume scowled and pushed her off.

"I found out her alice, so she left." He said, walking away like nothing happened. But something had definitely sparked his interest…

* * *

"Welcome back class! Did everyone have a good time?" The class groaned and Narumi frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nobody found out what the new girls alice is!" A girl shouted tiredly.

"Oh? Well, would you like to tell the class then? Rain?" Narumi-sensei asked. Rain nodded and stood up in her seat. The class leaned in in anticipation, well, except for Natsume…

"I can control time." And with that, Rain sat down.

"WOAH!" Rain covered her ears from all the questions and compliments. 'So annoying…' She thought. Narumi-sensei smiled. 'I'll have to keep this one safe too…'

* * *

Moving onto math, a strange substitute teacher was filling in. Everyone seemed iffy about him, but Rain didn't have a clue about who the normal teachers were yet. Looking over to Natsume, Rain got the weirdest feeling that he was afraid. So she decided to write him a note. Pulling out a piece of paper, she scribbled down a message.

-Natsume

R u oh-k?

-Rain-chan

She left plenty of room for a reply and slipped it onto his lap, under the table. He looked at her suspiciously before actually reading it. Then he wrote something and placed it in front of her. Rain picked it up, careful not to be seen by the teacher and read it silently.

-Rain

No.

-Natsume

She wrote more on it and handed it to him. He took it and read it carefully.

-Natsume

Do u want me to stop time?

-Rain

He turned to her and smiled. She blushed. Usually he had a scowl, but never a smiled. He handed the note back to her and she read his response.

-Rain

Yeah.

-Natsume

And with that Rain raised her hand. The sub called on her.

"Yes?"

"Stop!"

The world stopped moving, just as she planned and she hit Natsume on the head.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for the fire business earlier. Now, what do you have against this man?" She asked, pointing to the frozen teacher. Natsume froze in his spot, his eyes glued to the substitute. Rain scowled and hit him again.

"Don't play freeze dance with me! I'm the one controlling time here!"

Then, a shadow moved out of the corner of her eyes. Rain turned, not believing what she saw. 'No way…'

"Ah, so you can control time, yes? What a wonderful and powerful Alice my dear…"


	3. I Need some Fire

"STOP!" Rain shouted. The teacher froze again, just before he had a chance to walk over to the 2 students. Rain was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating.

"How in h-hell…?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, stupid girl. Make time move again." Natsume said, glaring at the still teacher.

"Wait just a second here! How did he move? Did you touch him or something?" Rain tried. Natsume waved his hand, asking Rain to let time proceed. She snorted.

"No way! Not until I find some answers!" Rain grabbed the boy's uniform and dragged him down the hallway. Once they made it far enough away from the classroom, Rain seated herself in the music room with Natsume.

"Start talking. Who is that teacher, _really_?" Natsume avoided her eyes, giving Rain suspicious feelings. But he kept silent. Rain rubbed her head in thought and got an evil idea.

"Stay here!"

She ran back to the class room and carefully avoided bumping into other students. She only needed one.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Mikan exclaimed, examining everything. Natsume scowled.

"Why did you bring _her _here_?" _Rain smirked.

"To annoy the crap out of you so you'll tell me." Natsume's scowl turned into a frown. 'She's smart…too damn smart….'

"What's Natsume not telling you, Rain-chan?" Mikan asked innocently. Rain wiped away fake tears, and gave Mikan a saddened look. Natsume snorted.

"You gotta help me crack him! Or else…or else…" Rain tried to think quickly. Natsume smirked.

"Or else….what?" He taunted.

"Or else I'll get the mind reading kid out here to help!" Rain threatened. Natsume slapped his hand to his forehead. He should have thought of that….

"My, my, my! What's this? Students skipping class?" The 3 students slowly turned there heads to find non other than - the substitute teacher. Rain scowled and pointed him out.

"How do you keep doing that?" She yelled. Natsume stood up and walked in front of her. Rain was confused and looked to Mikan for help, but Mikan was frozen in fear. Rain became more pissed off.

"Everyone but me knows what's happening here!" Rain said nervously. The teacher laughed and opened his arms.

"Come here, my dear. All is well." Rain felt like she was caught in the middle of something. Something big. And the teacher wanted her to go with him. But Natsume was protecting her, so….WHO SHOULD SHE TRUST?

"Don't." Natsume said forcefully. Rain scratched her head.

"Stop!" The world stopped a third time and Rain sighed at the still figures. 'I need to find this out from Sensei-san.' Rain thought. She walked over to the teacher and tapped his shoulder. He shook slightly from the stopping of time and looked down at her smiling. Rain's expression staying emotionless.

"What's going on here, Sensei-san?" She questioned. He laughed dryly and removed his hat.

"Call me Persona, darling."

"AH!"

* * *

Natsume fell forward, hitting his chin on the hard tile flooring. He quickly got back up, looking around. 'Time's moving…but Rain's gone again..' He thought. He narrowed his eyes. 'But so is Persona…' He turned around to find Mikan looking worriedly at him. He sighed.

"They probably went back to class." He said, trying not to involve her again. She smiled her stupid smile and they walked back to class together. But Natsume couldn't help but worry himself. 'What could Persona want with Rain…?' Entering the classroom, Narumi-sensei was reciting a new math lesson. Natsume, confused on where Persona was, looked towards at his seat. Rain wasn't there.

"Shit!" He muttered. Mikan entered the classroom and became just as confused.

"Narumi-sensei?" She called to Narumi-sensei. He looked over his shoulder from the black board and smiled.

"Look who decided to show up to class. Take a seat you two." Natsume and Mikan stayed by the door, looking at their sensei in wonder.

"Where's the substitute teacher?" Natsume questioned. The other students began to turn around, looking confused.

"I'm your teacher…funny, your trying to replace me Natsume-chan?" Narumi fake cried. Mikan and Natsume exchanged looks.

"Where's Rain-chan?"

"Who's Rain-chan?" Natsume slammed his fist on the door-frame and Mikan jumped.

"You don't know?" He yelled. His classmates coward in fear of his alice and his teacher calmly shook his head 'no'. His eye's widened and he pulled Mikan out of the classroom.

"Persona's got Rain and he erased everyone memories except ours!" He explained quickly. Mikan shivered.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" He yelled. Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"He's done it before…" Mikan's eye's widened with tears.

"What's he going to do with her?"

"I don't know."

"How are we going to find them?"

"I don't know."

"Will Rain-chan be alright…?" She whimpered. Natsume looked down.

"I don't know."


End file.
